encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Paopao
- Attire= }} |-|Kambal-Diwa= | caption = | alias = Batang ligaw *Paolo (real name) | gender = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | kingdom = None | position = Slave Keeper of the Fifth Gem (first keeper, formerly) | affiliation = Lireo Amihan (formerly) | status = Alive | family = Carlos (father) | fightingstyle = | weapon = | powers = | actor = (adult) (young) (Gabay Diwa) | debut = Episode 43 | death = | final = }} (real name: PaoloEpisode 121. Uncertain; mentioned by his father, almost inaudibly.) is a young boy from the human world who had been abducted by the bandidos of Encantadia. He is revealed to be the first keeper of the Soul Gem, which was a shard of the Mother Gem. After many years, the Soul Gem once again chose Paopao as its masterEpisode 160 post-episode teaser Appearance Young Paopao wore a plain tan shirt with brown covers. Adult Kambal-Diwa The Kambal-Diwa (twin guardian)Episode 68 of Paopao wears an armor in his chest, in his arms and in his legs. The armor has a gray look. Its collar features the Air Gem symbol, Water Gem symbol,It originally showed the Water symbol instead of the Water Gem symbol, but was corrected in later episodes. Soul Gem symbol, Earth Gem symbol and Fire Gem symbol. Personality History When Paopao and his friends are playing hide and seek, a group of bandits suddenly kidnapped him and his friends and they were brought into the world of Encantadia through the lost portal. The bandidos force Paopao and his fellow humans to eat black rice, which prevents them from aging. At some point, Paopao picked up the Soul Gem and became its keeper. During the Hathor invasion of Lireo, Mario gives Paopao a dagger in order to protect himself from harm. After Amihan is badly injured at the hands of Pirena, Hagorn and the Hathors, Paopao comes to wake the dying Amihan up. However, he uses the Soul Gem, a shard of the Mother Gem, to teleport him and Amihan into an unknown location. Cassiopea had predicted that Amihan would be saved, but did not know about the Soul Gem before Paopao used it on Amihan. When Paopao is about to get some fruits for Amihan, Agane and her Hathor company appears before him and she interrogates him, however Paopao claims he "didn't know where she is" (as this is the way not to know the whereabouts of Amihan), and later Agane and her company leaves. As he goes back to Amihan to give her food, Agane and the Hathors arrive. But Paopao uses the Soul Gem to fire energy blast at them before Paopao and Amihan teleport. Paopao uses the Soul Gem to summon its gabay diwa, who uses Paopao as its temporary host, as it's like transforming into his "adult" self. Since the keeper of the fifth gem is an innocent child who is still physically unable for combat, the soul guardian of the gem is compelled to manifest itself into a tangible being using the keeper as a temporary vessel as he engages in lethal combat. Paopao is secretly being kidnapped by Pirena after discovering that the Soul Gem is in his hands. She brought him to Hagorn to held him hostage. Hagorn orders Paopao to surrender his "friend", the Soul Gem, to him in order to spare his life, in which is successful. Hagorn hurts Paopao in fear and he left him before Danaya and Aquil came to rescue Paopao. Imaw narrates to Muyak, Wantuk and Paopao about the short history of Etheria. After celebrating Christmas in Lireo, Paopao really misses his parents in human world. Amihan takes Paopao to his homeworld and he finally reunites with his parents. Before they separated for good, Amihan assures Paopao that Encantadia is always open for him. After many years, Paopao became an adult who still remembers his experiences in Encantadia. While in the human world, both of his parents were killed by assailants who stole their possessionsEpisode 161. From then on, he lived with his oppresive aunt who found his stories about Encantadia ridiculous. He sees the the water tank which is the lost portal to Encantadia and he fought off two bystanders at the same time the symbol of Soul Gem surfaces. It followed Paopao who is unaware of it. When going back home, his aunt continues to hurt Paopao until the symbol of Soul Gem appears in which Paopao awefully smiles. By the powers of the symbol of the Soul Gem, it hit Paopao's oppressive aunt and made him return to EncantadiaEpisode 161 Abilities Powers Being the keeper of the Soul Gem, Paopao uses the gem to teleport, to heal, to fire energy blasts to give extra protection and also to summon its guardian (kambal diwa), who uses Paopao as its vessel, for combat. Other Skills Paopao was very good at drawing. He drew a very fine sketch of Amihan and Lireo.Episode 161 Weaponry Paopao has given a small sword by Mario to defend himself from harm during the fall of Lireo. When Paopao transforms into his adult form, he uses a Bō staff. Relatives Paopao refers to Mario as "Kuya Mario" (Elder Brother Mario), but this is merely a sign of respect rather than a biological relationship.Episode 53. Had they been blood relatives, Mario would have been more insistent that Paopao join him, or sacrificed his own opinion in order to join Paopao He has a family in the human world,Episode 59 and was reunited with them on Christmas 2016, with the help of Amihan.Episode 121 Paopao's father is Carlos. However upon his growing up as a young adult, his parents were killed by two assailants. He has his abusive aunt who is the sister of Paopao's father. Trivia * Most fans suggested that Yuan's character Paopao is named after the Downy commercial song "Boom Boom Pow", in which Yuan appeared in the latter as a model. * Some fans theorized that Rodjun Cruz would portray the actual adult Paopao, however he left the show as Cruz will be part of new afternoon soap Legally Blind, which stars Janine Gutierrez, known for portraying Water Gem's Kambal-Diwa Agua. Rodjun Cruz' final appearance as the Soul Gem's Kambal-Diwa was Episode 144. * Adult Paopao's actor Phytos Ramirez had previously played young Anthony from the original 2005 series.Direk Mark Reyes * Paopao was explicitly shown eating the black rice on Episode 43, which, according to Enuo, would prevent him from aging. There could be several possibilities why Paopao eventually grew up: ** Most likely, his anti-aging effect activates only upon reaching adulthood. ** Paopao was cured by the Soul Gem. ** The black rice cannot prevent aging in the human world. References